


Hurricane Bianca

by artificial_lex



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_lex/pseuds/artificial_lex
Summary: They met in a hurricane. And despite her fear of storms, she fell in love with one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I mean, this was my fic plan but it went a bit more detailed than I had anticipated and here we are… it’s only short but it’s something. Sorry I have been gone so long, I am moving away from home and I have been working and I have been so busy. I will try my best to post more, I have SO many things in progress… soz. Enjoy. xo Lex

They met in a hurricane. Adore knew that her emotions were more powerful than the weather outside; her thoughts more turbulent than the swirling winds and her heart pounding harder than the rain hitting the window. It was a silent hello, a ghost of a whisper, but it echoed in the tiny room like a cry for help answered by silence.

She had the sun in her eyes and light in her smile; she was a movie cliche with a twist. The smell of summer surrounded her, and Adore wanted to burrow into the eyes that reminded her of honey and warmth, smuggle herself in the hair that looked like autumn, lose herself in lips stained like cherries.

The more time they spent together, the more Adore noticed. Bianca’s smile became the stars in the sky, painting constellations as paths to follow, lighting the way. She was a breath of air on a cold night; refreshing and sharp, the feeling of being alive. She was the static in the air before a storm, something that made the hair on her arms stand on end, electrifying. She was so surreal, like a snowstorm in April, rain on a sunny day, one-of-a-kind. She was the smell of rain in the morning and a red sky at night.

Then she changed, became icy like the winter. Her glare turned cold and her heart turned colder, her words shot ice that cut like knives. She no longer lit up a room; she became a spectre, an icy breath of a person.

As soon as it began, it came to an end. A flash flood, a gust of wind, a bolt of lightning; quick and angry. She was no longer the sun and the moon and the entirety of the night sky, she simply became ‘Bianca’.

She was unpredictable and dangerous, the reason that hurricanes were named after people. And, much like a hurricane, you could see her coming, knew that she was going to rip you apart with the capability to destruct; but Adore let it happen.

They met in a hurricane. And despite her fear of storms, she somehow fell in love with one.


End file.
